The Other Potter
by violetmaid
Summary: Julia Severus Potter has lived her life in the shadows, hoping not to be seen by her "Family". Her brother is Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, famous throughout the Wizarding World. But how will the Wizarding workd react to the Other Potter? WBWL, Abuse, Not-Dead!Potters, Slytherin!Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys, Violetmaid here. Thanks for taking a chance on my newest story. I can't not write a Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived story, can I? Hope you enjoy. I will put the first 2 chapters up today so please review and tell me what you think. This is my first HP story and all mistakes are mine as I do not have a beta...**

* * *

_**We all know what happened that Halloween night, don't we? You know the one I'm talking about, the one where the Dark Lord was destroyed (or so people hope) by one Harry Potter (or so people think) but what people don't know (or don't acknowledge) was that there was another one but alas we run out of time to dally so our tale must start.**_

Lily Potter glanced at the clock again, it was almost 7. Right on time the floo activated and a young woman stepped out and smiled.

"Hey Lils, don't worry the twins will be fine with me."

Lily smiled and hugged the woman, "I know they will Lottie, I'm just worried."

Lottie was about to reply when Sirius Black entered the room.

"All ready Lily-flower?" he asked shooting a smile at Lottie who all but melted under his gaze.

"Sirius," Lily said in a warning tone, "Stop flirting with my friends."

"Oh, I don't mind Lily," Lottie answered.

"You should."

"Aww, come on Lils, the lady doesn't mind."

Luckily James Potter entered the room and interrupted the budding argument.

"We all ready to go?" he asked.

Lily sighed, "I suppose so, we'll be back before midnight hopefully, you know how these things are."

Lottie laughed, "Just go already. We'll be fine, the twins probably won't wake up. I'll just eat all of your chocolate and watch girl flicks."

James snorted, "Leave some for Remus or he'll kill you," he warned.

As the group of three left the house for the meeting still laughing a shadow joined in., although this one was evil.

2 hours later:

Lottie was halfway through her second movie (and almost all the chocolate) when the door opened, thinking it to be the others coming back she left her wand on the table beside her and walked through to the entrance hall.

Lord Voldemort laughed. "This is too easy," he thought to himself as he almost lazily shot a killing curse toward the young woman. She had no chance of getting out of the way.

He made his way up the stairs slowly towards a door surrounded in lions with a sign on it proclaiming this to be

_"Harry James and Julia Severus Potters' room so back off unless you want to be pranked._

_Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs"_

"Stupid Gryffindors." He muttered as he pushed open the door. He stared at the two toddlers lying side by side in a cot. As he was pointing his wand at James Junior they woke up. The boy started to wail and the girl just stared at him, there was fear in those green eye's yes but there was also something else. Determination, defiance? It didn't matter, he now knew which twin to kill.

He slowly lifted his wand and pointed it at the young toddler.

"Avada Kedarva," he whispered and watched as the green light shot towards the girl who put of a hand as if to stop it. Inwardly he laughed but then the impossible happened a purple light shot out of her palm, surrounding her and her brother as a sort of shimmering shield. The curse went through the shield and bounced off her palm shooting back at its caster. Voldemort had no chance to avoid it. As the room collapsed around them a stray piece of rubble hit Harry's forehead and gave him a lightning shaped scar.

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Lily Potter jumped up from her seat in the headmaster's office, she knew in that way that only Mothers know that something was wrong, that something was very wrong.

By the time the order made it to the house in Godrics Hollow it the nursery was destroyed. Dumbledore arrived first and stared down at the two children before whispering a spell under his breath, and smiling. He glanced once more at the pile of black robes that used to be Lord Voldemort and picked their savior up.

"Lily, James," he called. "Your son has destroyed Lord Voldemort, he is marked and will be a powerful wizard one day. I did a spell to see which twin it was as they both will have scars and found that your daughter's magical core is very small and she will never be a strong witch. The scar on her left hand is probably from a piece of flying debris


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily, James," he called. "Your son has destroyed Lord Voldemort, he is marked and will be a powerful wizard one day. I did a spell to see which twin it was as they both will have scars and found that your daughter's magical core is very small and she will never be a strong witch. The scar on her left hand is probably from a piece of flying debris"

* * *

_Boy-who-lived's 2nd Birthday_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday was a celebration for wizards and witches everywhere. Not only is it the anniversary of the defeat of You-know-who but it was also our savior's birthday._

_Now 2 year old Harry Potter had a birthday party to rival every other and which this reporter was lucky enough to attend. Games, fun and laughter followed by cake and a mountain of presents would be any child's dream._

_Lily and James Potter would like to thank all those who sent gifts for their child's birthday._

_Continued pg 5._

_For more on the Potters: Pg. 4_

_On You-Know-Who's defeat: Pg. 9_

Julia Potter scowled and threw the newspaper into the fire just as her Mother walked into the room.

"Julia," Lily yelled, "What are you doing? Get to your room now. We were saving that for your brother's scrapbook."

Julia slipped off the couch and walked past her mother and up the stairs. There was no point in saying anything, her mother wouldn't listen.

**3 years later**

James glared at the young girl in front of him.

"What did you think you were doing?" he asked, his voice cold.

"I wanted to play." Julia whispered.

"With your brother's toys? That room is for your brother to play in, not you. When you save the Wizarding world you can play in there, understood? For now get to your room, I will deal with you later. Right now me and the Boy-who-lived are going to as Quidditch match and we couldn't get tickets for you so you're not coming."

Julia paled, she knew what was going to happen when he said that he would deal with her later and wished for the hundredth time that she could get up the courage to leave and never look back but she couldn't. Instead she ran up to her room where her only friend was waiting, Somul.

**_"Hello Somul, are you having a nice day?"_**

**_"Hello Young One. What happened?"_**

**_"I was looking for my book that Harry took and I got into trouble."_**

The snake slid up onto the bed and onto her lap.

_**"I will stay with you Young One, never fear."**_

Julia sighed and summoned the book she was reading off the shelf. It was "Rare and Unusual Potions Ingredients."

_**"We have this one, don't we Young One?"**_

Indicating a plant with her tail.

Julia nodded and glanced towards the small, slim boxes at the end of her bed and bit her lip.

_**"It says that it can cost up to 20 galleons per gram. Do you think we should sell it? We have more than a gram. I could buy new books and food and snacks for you."**_

_**"I think that is a good idea Young One, but you must be careful. There are people who will try and use you to their own advantage or rip you off. I will come with you and make sure that doesn't happen."**_

_**"But how?"**_

_**"I shall show you."**_

Somul wrapped around her arm, shrinking as she went. When she had shrunk to a reasonable size she turned into a large silver bracelet wrapping around Julia's arm. Two green emeralds replaced Somul's eyes. Her head was at Julia's wrist and as she was looking it moved and stared up at her.

_**"If someone asks tell them I am a protection bracelet and will bite anyone who tries to attack you."**_

Julia nodded and carefully packed everything she had collected into the small suitcase. She made her way down the stairs and waited until she was sure everyone else had left before creeping over to the floo. But where to go? She needed someone who wouldn't report her appearance to her parents. She made up her mind.

"Knockturn Alley."

6 years later

11 year old Julia stared at the owls heading towards the house. She was eating breakfast on the kitchen with the House elves as she usually did as her parents didn't want her anywhere near their precious son. Not for the first time she wondered if they even remembered her name, they hadn't called her by it in years.

She made her way through to the dining room quietly just as the owls came flying through the window. One owl flew to her and the other to Harry The-boy-who-can't-do-anything-wrong.

She opened up her letter, she felt the same way she did when she found a rare or new (to her) plant.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

By Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Julia smiled, she already had most of those books, she looked up just as her parents were leaving to get her brother's supplies, completely forgetting about her but she didn't mind. She liked it this way, alone. It was quiet and there was no chance of getting trouble.

She ran up to her room, still smiling.

_**"Somul, it's here. It's finally here!"**_

The now much larger snake smiled. She was happy for her Young One and angry at the other Potters. She knew that they weren't in the house anymore but her Young One didn't need them.

_**"Well, I suppose it's about time we take more ingredients to Lennox, isn't it? Maybe get your equipment on the way, yes?"**_

_**"Thanks Somul. We might just do that; hopefully avoid my brother on the way there, yes?"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks You! Thank You! And virtual brownies to all who clicked the follow button. Just to clarify something, this will have some (read a lot of) cliché WBWL aspects to it but it will also have it's own thing. I do not know when I am going to reveal some of the "my" aspects but I shall...Please review and tell me what you think, even if it's a flame. Just don't do the cliché "this is crap and so cliché" thing that I've seen on a lot of fanfic reviews. By the way, do you guys prefer author notes on the top or bottom?**

**Forgotten Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable HP characters and other stuff like that. But Julia is mine, *evil laugh***

It turned out to be easy to avoid Harry and his fanclub. Julia just looked for the press and went in the opposite direction. Her parents didn't know about the vault at Gringotts she had started several years ago so she had money. Her parents hadn't even noticed when she started to wear new clothes that fitted her. By the time she got to Ollivanders her feet were getting tired. Walking on cobblestones was much harder than walking through the woods.

"Hello Ollivander," she called as she walked into the shop. "What happened here? I hope you managed to find the wand?"

Ollivander laughed, "Yes, yes we did. Your brothers actually."

Julia scowled as she started to pick up the wands, she had been hearing about him all day.

"Not a wand you would expect for the savior to have though really." He continued on.

Julia looked up in interest as she picked up more wands, wincing as she saw a small crack in one of them.

"Not very strong," Ollivander answered her un-asked question.

Suddenly the wand she had just picked up let sparks out and she gasped in shock.

"I think my wand found me Garrick." Julia said laughing happily, she was one of the few people who was allowed to call the wandmaker by his first name.

"That it did, that it did." Ollivander muttered to himself. "I think it's about time I repaid you for the cores you find me, no charge."

Julia scowled lightly but knew there was no arguing with him once he got an idea in his head it was no use argueing with him, though they didn't always turn out so well. Julia shuddered as she remembered the "Incident" as she had taken to calling it. After a quick discussion about type of holster he thought would suit the wand, most people didn't think of the wand when buying a holster, she left.

Garrick Ollivander laughed as he saw the pile of galleons she had left behind on top of a small note.

**_Garrick,-_**

**_If you insist on my getting the wand for free then at least allow me to pay for the next 5 first year wands for them. _**

**_Have a nice day; don't get blown up to often._**

**_Your friend, _**

**_Julia._**

He looked up as the bell rang, "Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. How nice to see you again."

**Platform 9 and ¾**

Julia quickly slipped into the empty compartment and stared at the mob of press that surround her brother scowling. Suddenly the door opened and three people stepped through.

"May we sit here?" he asked, Julia nodded. She didn't see the harm in it.

"I'm Draco Malfoy this is Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson." The three of them looked at her expectantly.

"You?" Blaise finally asked.

"Julia."

"No last name?" Pansy sounded shocked.

Julia raised an eyebrow, "I've noticed that people use last names to create a stereotype of someone. I prefer not to be stereotyped and want people to know me for me not my family."

"That makes sense. Are you going to tell us it then?"

Julia smiled, "You'll just have to find out at the Sorting Feast, won't you?"

"Are you a muggle-born then?"

"Technically I'm a pureblood because both my parents are magical but my Mother is a muggle-born. I don't really see what the big deal is considering that they must have some sort of Wizarding blood."

"What do you mean?" asked Blaise.

Julia sighed as though she had given this explanation several times before, which she had, and was getting sick of explaining, which she was.

"If muggles have no magic then how come they can produce kids with magic. Personally I think they are descended from squibs or magical people that left the Wizarding world for some reason or another."

The other eleven year olds stared at her.

"I suppose that makes some sort of sense," Draco said slowly.

The train gave a lurch and they started talking about which houses they were going to be in.

"What about you?"

"Hmm," Julia looked up, she hadn't been following the conversation.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Blaise repeated Draco's question.

Julia thought about it for a second, "A good friend of mine says I'll probably be sorted into Slytherin, which I wouldn't mind but as long as I'm not in the same house as my brother I'll be fine," she shrugged, "My parents wouldn't be very happy though."

"What would your parents do if you were sorted into Slytherin?" Draco was curious.

Julia shrugged, "They wouldn't disown me because that would be bad press for them or something like that but I don't know. Probably continue to pretend I don't exist."

When the others realized they weren't going to get anything else from her the conversation went to other matters. They were only interrupted once by the trolley lady.

Finally they reached the station and were told to board boats by a man named Hagrid.

Somehow she ended up in a boat with the other three people from the train, thankfully not with her brother who was complaining about having to travel by boat and how this could not be good for his health.

There was a collected gasp as the first years got the first glimpse of Hogwarts.

"I can see why we travel by boat." Julia muttered to herself.

"Why?" Draco asked.

Julia hesitated, "Because of the view. It's designed to overwhelm us."

The three soon to be Slytherins realized that she was right, her explanation did make sense.

All too soon they were walking up the pathway in the middle of the Great hall and stopping in front of a stool with an old hat sitting on top of it. The hall fell into expectant silence just as the hat burst into song.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_ But don't judge on what you see,_

_ I'll eat myself if you can find_

_ A smarter hat than me._

_ You can keep your bowlers black,_

_ Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_ And I can cap them all._

_ There's nothing hidden in your head_

_ The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_ So try me on and I will tell you_

_ Where you ought to be._

_ You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_ Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_ Set Gryffindors apart;_

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_ Where they are just and loyal,_

_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_ And unafraid of toil;_

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_ If you've a ready mind,_

_ Where those of wit and learning,_

_ Will always find their kind;_

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_ You'll make your real friends,_

_ Those cunning folks use any means_

_ To achieve their ends._

_ So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_ And don't get in a flap!_

_ You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_ For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hat finished its song and the hall broke into applause. Julia raised an eyebrow. Unlike most of her peers she wasn't in shock, instead she was trying to figure out which enchantments were used on the hat. Almost automatically she closed her eyes and when she opened them again she could see the magic. Just looking at the hat was giving her a headache, Hogwarts had more magic than anywhere she had been, and it was everywhere. In every stone, table and book.

By the time she woke up from the awe it inspired it was her brother's turn to be sorted.

"Potter, Harry," the professor called out and the hall was silent before whispers broke out.

"Is it him?"

"Can you see him?"

"What house will he be in?"

Harry Potter casually walked up to the stool and allowed the hat to be placed on his head. It was only on there a minute before making its decision, almost reluctantly it shouted…

"GRYFINDOR"

The Gryffindor table burst into applause, someone was yelling "We got Potter" over and over again. She glanced back, the Weasley twins.

He strolled towards the table, bathing in the applause. In a bid to silence the hall Professor McGonagall called the next name.

"Potter, Julia."


	4. Chapter 4

**Love the follows and stuff guys but reviews would be awesome. Bit worried about this chapter, pretty sure I could have done it a lot better. **

**Forgotten Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable HP characters and other stuff like that. But Julia is mine, *evil laugh***

**Bold: Parseltongue**

* * *

Harry Potter casually walked up to the stool and allowed the hat to be placed on his head. It was only on there a minute before making its decision, almost reluctantly it shouted…

"GRYFINDOR"

The Gryffindor table burst into applause, someone was yelling "We got Potter" over and over again. She glanced back, the Weasley twins.

He strolled towards the table, bathing in the applause. In a bid to silence the hall Professor McGonagall called the next name.

"Potter, Julia."

* * *

There was silence again but this time it was one of shock. The three students from the train stared at her, a Potter in Slytherin? Yeah right. Whispers broke out over the hall again. Even some of the teachers were shocked.

"I never knew the Potters had another kid."

"Do you think it's a cousin or something?"

"Harry, I never knew you had a sister."

Harry just shrugged as his sister walked over to the platform and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and there was silence.

"Ahem, can you please lower your shields so that I can sort you young lady?"

Julia did so, "I apologize. I am used to them being up so I forgot to bring them down. I assume this means you use a form of Occlumency to determine where we go then?"

"A form of it yes, but why don't we leave this conversation to another time, yes?"

Julia laughed in her head, "Okay, just," she hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Don't put me in Gryffindor with my brother or I'll use every dark curse I know on you"

"Do not worry Young One. I do not plan on putting you in Gryffindor. I think we both know where I am going to put you though."

Julia smiled, "Yes, I think I would fit in quite well there."

The hat sighed sadly, "Professor Snape is a good head of house and will be able to help you with your ahem, family problems."

Julia winced, "I have heard of his reputation with students from difficult homes but I believe I have managed well enough up to this point, don't you?"

"Yes Young One, but everybody needs help sometimes and I fear it is only going to get worse. Please come and talk to me one time. Seeing magic is a skill few can master, do not lose it. I wish you good luck in…SLYTHERIN!"

"Don't forget your promise Young One."

Julia Potter, the first Potter to be placed outside of Gryffindor in over a century calmly took the sorting hat off her head and walked over to the Slytherin table. There was complete silence in the Great Hall, even the teachers were shocked. Professor Snape chocked on his pumpkin juice.

She raised an eyebrow as some of the older years moved away from her as she sat down but didn't say anything. Glancing up she realized that everyone was still staring at her and she sighed and stood up again.

"Please do not stop the sorting on my account, I'm sure you will all recover from the shock."

The hall was filled with whispers again as the sorting continued. Ending with Zabini, Blaise being placed in Sytherin the feast begun.

Draco Malfoy leaned over and said quietly, "I can see why you didn't tell us your last name."

Julia raised an eyebrow as if to say obviously.

One of the older Slytherins leaned over as well and asked, "So are you Mr. Perfect's cousin or something?"

"Twin sister actually."

There was another shocked silence.

"What you said about your parents earlier, did you mean it?"

Julia shrugged, "My brother tends to take up a lot of the time."

"But you still chose to come to Slytherin, why didn't you ask the hat to place you elsewhere?"

The whole table held their breath for her answer, not that they would admit it of course.

"Because Slytherin is the only house where I'm sure I'm not going to have to listen about how great my brother is, anyway it was the hats choice where to put me. Not mine. Though I did threaten it."

"Threaten it? With what? Lumos?" Students laughed.

Julia smiled at the older boy, "No, I actually told it that if it even thought of putting me in Gryffindor then I'll use every piece of dark magic I know on it and trust me, I know a lot. You'd be suprissed what books you can find in Light family librarys."

The older student nodded as if she had passed some sort of test and offered her his hand, "Marcus Flint, Quidditch captain. Do you play?"

Julia took the hand, "Julia Potter, and no. I never really got much of an opportunity to play when I was younger."

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence, most of the hall was trying to process the fact that there was another Potter child, not only that but she was in Slytherin...

Julia walked to the Slytherin common room with the rest of her house and watched carefully to make sure she didn't get lost. She was going to need to know her way around if she was going to continue her business.

Everyone waited round in the common room for their Head of House to come and talk to them.

Severus Snape was annoyed, Potters do not get sorted into Slytherin, they were Gryffindors through and through. He stormed into the Slytherin common room and scowled.

"Slytherin is considered to be a dark house and because of that we must provide a united front. Any arguments in the House stay in the common room, understood? You will do your best in everything, no matter what it is. The older students are here to help, if you need help then ask for it. My door is always open if you need anything or just need someone to talk to. Good luck." With that the youngest potions master in a century strode out of the common room.

Almost everyone in the house turned to stare at Julia. She looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Pray tell why you are all staring at me as if I had dressed in red and gold?"

One of the seventh years spoke up "You're supposed to be in Gryffindor," he explained slowly.

"On what basis?"

This time it was one of the prefects who spoke, "Your whole family has been in Gryffindor. I mean it's a bit odd, isn't it?"

There was a general murmur of agreement.

When Julia next spoke her voice was hard and cold, "I am pretty sure we have discussed this and I have given my reasons. If you need another reason to believe that the Sorting Hat has not lost its mind then here." With that she pulled up the sleeve of her robe and allowed the silver bracelet to be seen. A student laughed.

"A snake bracelet, that's your reason? You probably picked that up in a cheap shop."

Julia raised an eyebrow and looked at the snake, "Well Somul, aren't you going to say hello?"

There was a hiss and Somul returned to her true self while launching towards the person who had laughed. She stopped short of biting him and hissed. There was several screams and a couple of thuds as people fainted.

"**Stupid human, insulting my Young One."**

"If there is nothing else then we would like to go to bed."

"Yeah, they're just over there. Second door on your left."

Julia nodded her thanks at the prefect and walked off, just before she reached the door one of the third years spoke up.

"Erm, can you take your snake with you, please?"

"Come Somul**."** She said before walking up the stairs followed by the snake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Not sure how canon this is going to be, all mistakes are mine. Please review, even if it's a flame. Oh, almost forgot. The abuse is not going to be graphic, it's just a background thing, but they will be an explanation for it later.**

**Forgotten Disclaimer: Nope, if I did own HP I would have way more chocolate than I do...**

**Bold: Parseltongue**

* * *

Julia nodded her thanks at the prefect and walked off, just before she reached the door one of the third years spoke up.

"Erm, can you take your snake with you, please?"

"Come Somul**."** She said before walking up the stairs followed by the snake.

* * *

Sighing Julia collapsed onto her bed in the dorm she was to share with the other girls in her year. Somul gently unwrapped from her arm, turning back into her true form and growing at the same time.

**"Do not worry Young One, they will come around to you soon."**

**"I know Somul. I should be used to it by now but it's like they think that I'm a spy or something."**

**"From what I saw several of them respect you. Some of them must guess what your house is going to be like now. How is your back?"**

**"It's all right. Still a bit sore but that's to be expected."**

**"Go to sleep Young One, I shall keep guard for you."**

**"Thanks Somul"** Julia muttered already half asleep.

The next morning most of Slytherin house was woken up by screaming coming from the First Year girls' dorm. By the time the prefects got there almost all of the first year girls were huddled in a corner being hissed at by a large snake. Someone ran to get the Professor who arrived quickly on the scene and was debating whether or not to kill the snake when Julia walked in.

"You shouldn't have tried to get into my trunk," she said as she walked across the room.

A couple of the older years tried to shout out a warning, I mean it was her snake but it was dangerous but she ignored them and continued to walk towards the snake. She held out her arm to it and the giant snake slithered onto it wrapping around and turning into a silver bracelet of a snake with brilliant green eyes.

"Miss Potter, what is the meaning of this?" Professor Snapes voice was cold and angry.

"If they hadn't tried to get into my trunk Somul wouldn't have attacked them, she didn't bite any of you, did she?"

The other girls shook their heads and Julia sighed in relief.

"She has a poisonous bite," she explained. Looking at their faces she continued to explain, "Somul is my familiar if someone attacks me or tries to harm me in any way she attacks them. That also includes my things. When I go out or any of my relatives are in the room she usually turns into the bracelet. It makes it easier to carry her as well."

"Really, did you inform the headmaster of," Snapes lip curled, "Somul?"

Julia shook her head, "The headmaster and I do not get along very well and as far as he is aware Somul is just a bracelet shaped like a snake that I got to annoy my parents. She wouldn't have bit them probably, anyway the wards on the trunk itself would have been more than enough to stop them from getting in."

"As long as you can give your word she won't harm anyone I suppose she may stay."

"She won't, will you?"

Somul hissed and nodded her head.

Snape nodded, "In that case I think you all better get to breakfast. Although I would appreciate it if you did not bring her to class with you."

Somul hissed angrily.

"Sir, would it be all right if she came to class in her bracelet form but stayed in my bag? She is very, protective of me."

Snape nodded once, "I suppose that would be acceptable, just make sure she doesn't attack anyone."

Julia nodded and everyone returned to their dorms or headed to breakfast. The timetables were handed out. She thanked Snape for it and skimmed over it quickly.

Draco groaned, "Great, potions with the Gryffindorks first." Then he realized what he had said and went to apologize to Julia.

"I thought you would have figured out that my brother and I do not have the best of relationships by now."

Julia stiffened as the post came in. The potter owl heading straight for her, a red envelope attached to its leg.

The owl dropped the howler and flew back outside the window, by now almost everyone in the Great Hall was watching to see what would happen.

Julia calmly lifted it up while grabbing her wand from under her robe at the same time; she quickly ripped it allowing her mother's voice to carry across the hall to where her brother was smugly grinning.

"JULIA SEVERUS POTTER, HOW DARE YOU DISGRA...BANG!" The howler exploded and Julia calmly placed her wand back inside her robes before standing up and walking to the doors. Here she paused and stared at her twin brother.

"Please inform our parents that I do not like my personnel business shouted across the Great Hall," her voice was quiet and cold but easily travelled over the still silent Great Hall. Draco, Blaise and Pansy quickly followed her.

"I can't believe your parents sent you a howler," Blaise said still shocked. Julia shrugged.

"I expected either it or them, it was better."

"Why didn't you tell us your middle name was Severus?" Pansy asked.

"Proffesor Snape is my Godfather, I doubt he was alerted of that fact though and I would prefer for him not to find out."


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEW!**

**Forgotten Disclaimer: Nope, don't own HP or any if the characters apart from Julia.**

**Bold: Parseltongue**

* * *

Snape took the roll quickly, pausing only when he reached Harry Potter.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter, our new celebrity."

"Yeah, I am. What are you going to do about it?" Harry snarled back. Julia groaned inwardly as Snape ignored the question. He finished taking the roll not even pausing on Julia's name.

"You are here to learn the subtle art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without any visible effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses….I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death – if you aren't as big a dunderheads that I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech.

"Mr. Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't see why I need to know that."

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Let's try again Potter, where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?"

"I don't care but perhaps Hermione could tell you."

Hermione Granger was almost out of her seat trying to answer the question.

Snape scowled, "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I really don't know why I need to know this, I am the savior of the Wizarding world afterall."

"Detention Mr. Potter and 10 points from Gryffindor. Perhaps your sister could enlighten us?"

Julia stared at him thinking for a couple of seconds before she began to speak slowly, "Asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion called the Draught of Death. A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat that counters the effects of most poisons." Here she hesitated thinking, "And I think that monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant that is also known as aconite."

Harry Potters mouth dropped open in shock and Julia lightly blushed. Even Professor Snape seemed slightly shocked but recovered quickly.

"I'm glad to see some Potters know how to read Miss. Potter. 20 points to Slytherin. Well? Why aren't you copying this down?"

They were set to make a simple potion to cure boils. Julie and Draco were paired together and had almost finished theirs when Julia glanced over at her brother.

"You might not want to add them now, take the cauldron off first." She said quietly to them.

"We don't need your help, if I remember correctly it was me who killed You-know-who not you."

Julia shrugged and went back to their potion, a few seconds later there was a huge explosion and the contents of Harry's cauldron exploded over almost everyone in the class. Surprisingly none of the Slytherins had been affected because a shimmering purple wall had appeared between their side of the classroom and the Gryffindors, as Snape was on the Slytherin side praising Julia and Draco he also avoided it. He was also probably the only one in the class who noticed Julia taking down the shield.

"She cheated," Harry shrieked pointing at his sister, "She put something in my cauldron. She's always been jealous of me and now she just wants to get rid of me so that she can have all the fame for herself."

The girl in question was calmly packing up the equipment and cleaning the bench down.

"Mr. Potter, I am sure that your sister tried to assist you. I quite clearly heard her warning you against adding the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire but you ignored her and brought this upon yourself. Get to the hospital wing. The rest of you pack up and get out. Oh, and Miss. Potter 10 points to Slytherin for quick thinking." This last bit was said in barely more than a whisper so only Julia and Draco could hear it.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the review Witch08, have I told you how awesome you are yet? Witch08's review is pasted at the bottom along with my answer to it in case any of you are wondering the same thing. On another note I am coming up to the bit where I have wrote up to so far so updates will probably not happen as often, sorry. Read and review all you people who are awesome!

This is self-bete-ad so all mistakes are mine.

Professor McGonagall always arrived early for her classes, she often had students arrive early but never before had she had a student arrive before her. Julia Potter was sitting bent over her transfiguration book studying it intently. She briefly raised her head and stared at the Professor in her cat form for minute before nodding in acknowledgment and returning to her book.

Gradually other students arrived and the bell rang for the start of class.

About 10 minutes after the bell had rang Mr. Potter and the youngest Weasley arrived looking as if they had taken a nice leisurely stroll around the lake.

"Good, the professor isn't here yet," Ronald said.

"Doesn't matter," Harry replied, "I'm the boy-who-lived, she can't do anything to me anyway."

Suddenly the cat jumped off the desk transforming into Professor McGonagall in midair.

"Trust me Mr. Potter. I can do things do you, for example do I need to change you into a pocketwatch so you won't be late for class again?"

"But I'm..."

"I am perfectly aware of that fact Mr. Potter, it does not change anything you are still another student in my class. Now sit down."

The Professor went to give them a lecture about safety before turning her desk into a pig and back. She then set them to turning matches into needles.

"Miss. Potter, can you at least try to do the spell?"

Julia almost casually waved her wand over the match and it turned into the perfect needle.

"Turn it back."

Julia did, by now most of the class had stopped to watch her.

"5 points to Slytherin." McGonagal said in a slightly shocked voice, across the room Harry glared daggers at his sister.

The rest of the week passed in much the same manner. Julia excelled at all of her classes including History of Magic and Harry Potter continued to fail hopelessly. Eventually it was time for their first flying lesson.

* * *

Witch08's review: "So Snape is learning that there is more to Julia than being just another Potter. Wonder what he'll do when he learns what her middle name is and that he's her godfather... Would that fact enable him to be able to take Julia away from her parents for apparent neglect?"

My response: In my story Snape hates James Potter but he doesn't/can't believe that Lily would do that to a child, especially her own, even if faced with a mountain of evidence. He will find out in the next couple of chapters that he is her Godfather but he won't begin to believe the about the neglect yet but he will eventually...he will start to piece things together around Christmas. By the way, thank you for the idea again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is so late. I was going to get it up last week but I've been sick. All better now though had to miss a week of school. I am trying to stick to the book as much as possible but don't know how messed up this is going to be now. **

**Okay now to the long term stuff. Eventually if my muse doesn't give up on me this is not going to stop at the first book but the Christmas holidays will impact on it. I know who I want her to be with but it's your choice really. These are my preferred choices but you can make other suggestions. There will be a poll on my page thingy.**

**Charlie**

**Draco**

**Bill**

**Fred**

**George**

**Fred and George**

**Blaise (according to my computer this is spelt wrong, is it?)**

**Tobias (OC: will meet him over Christmas)**

**She ****will not**** be with Ron, Percy and it won't be slash sorry but I can not write female slash at all, trust me I have tried.**

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Madame Hooch."

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!"

Julia looked down at the broom beside her. It was a poor thing; its twigs were bent all over the place.

"Up, please."

The broom rocketed into her hand; Harry was still trying to get his up. Suddenly it rocketed up and hit him in the nose.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2…"

"Ahhhh."

Neville not wanting to be last had lifted off the ground already.

"Mr. Longbottom. Come down this instant." Madame Hooch shouted.

Suddenly Neville hit the side of the castle and fell of his broom. There was a nasty crack as he hit the ground. The whole class hurried over.

Madame Hooch tutted, "Broken wrist I bet. Come on Mr. Longbottom, better get you to the Hospital Wing. If I see one broom off this ground you'll be out of here faster than you can say Quidditch."

Draco picked up Neville's remembrall, "Maybe if the fat lump had squeezed this he might have remembered to land on his fat ass."

There was laughter from the Slytherins and some of the Gryffindors as well, all except for Julia who just looked on disapprovingly.

"Give it here Malfoy," Harry snapped, Julia mentally groaned.

**"Your brother is an idiot Young One," **Somul said mentally.

**"Yes, I know. But what can we do?"**

**"Bite him?" ** she asked hopefully.

Julia didn't dignify this with an answer; they had been over this multiple times in the past.

While they had been talking both boys had taken to the air and were arguing fiercely.

Suddenly Draco chucked the ball at the side of the castle as hard as he could and landed back on the ground. Harry went diving after the ball, catching it just before it hit the ground.

He landed to cheers (well from the Gryffindors at least) and Professor McGonagall. People immediately began to tell the professor what had happened but she held up a hand for silence.

"Mister Potter, come with me please." The two disappeared into the castle.

Everyone knew by dinner that Harry Potter was the youngest seeker in a century; I mean it was supposed to be a secret wasn't it?

That evening Julia was summoned to Professor Snape's office...


	9. Chapter 9

This is not an update! Our computer at home has been playing up and I haven't been able to upload the next chapter. We are going away for five weeks tomorrow, I will try to update but do not know if I'm going to have internet access.

The poll currently stands at:

Draco: 2

Bill: 1

Charlie: 1

Fred and George: 1

Fred:1

George: 1

Blaise: 0

Tobias (OC): 0


End file.
